Haro Today, Gone Tomorrow
by Wannabe WolfGirl
Summary: Set after destiny. Kira and Shinn return to the plants to find something strange is going on. Confused, they head off to find Lacus and get to the bottom of things, but things don't go according to plan. Warning: random and probably should be a parody.
1. Chapter !

Hi. ^-^

This is currently what has put my crossover on hold. (And the fact that I didn't like the latest chapter and have to write a completely new one. Sorry.)

Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, I do not, in fact, own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Warning: Set a year after Gundam Seed Destiny. Inspired by watching the end of the GSD special edition set (That's where I got everyone's alliances) and a picture I saw that my crazy brain turned into this.

_**Haro Today, Gone Tomorrow.**_

_**Chapter !**_

Kira and Shinn climbed off the shuttle from Earth after their democratic mission to the Earth Alliance. Kira tugged uncomfortably at his white uniform. He still wasn't used to it, but as head of the Chairman of Zaft's personal guard he had no choice but to wear it.

"Why, if you're head bodyguard, did you get sent on this mission?" Shinn suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Kira replied. "Why did you, a red coat, get sent instead of a diplomat?"

"I don't know. I don't think we accomplished that much, you know," Shinn replied. "Bet you want to see The Chairman again, huh?"

"Yes, I can tell you I did not like leaving Lacus unprotected," Kira answered, striding down the corridor from the shuttle.

"Unprotected? Your team is still here guarding her; don't you trust them with The Chairman's life?" Shinn spluttered.

"Of course I trust them with The Chairman's life. But you're forgetting that Lacus just also happens to be my girlfriend," Kira snapped.

"Oh, right," Shinn replied laughing awkwardly. "Hey, why do they call her the chairman when she's, you know, not a ma..."

The two froze as they walked through the gate, into the main lobby.

"Woah," Shinn muttered and Kira elbowed him in the ribs, hissing for him to be silent. They gazed around in surprise. Everywhere they looked there was...order. (Not that the Plant's Shuttle Terminal was usually chaos.) The people waiting for their shuttles were all sitting patiently and quietly. Completely silent. The staff were working efficiently, quickly and in perfect sync, which was kind of creepy. And for some strange reason, everyone was wearing these weird round hats. Kira and Shinn turned to look at each other. Kira raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What's with the hats?" Shinn asked quietly, "Is it some sort of new fashion trend?"

"I don't know," Kira whispered.

"Typical," Shinn muttered, "you leave for a week and a new style starts."

"I don't think that's the problem right now?" Kira snapped, as the two walked towards the front entrance.

"Says you. I just happen to be the most fashionable guy I know," Shinn sighed, rolling his eyes. Suddenly a large shadow fell across the two. Kira and Shinn froze and looked up. Standing in front of them was a large security guard. (Shinn scowled when he realized even he was wearing one of the hats.)

"Name rank and serial number," the guard barked. Shinn laughed.

"Very funny, but can you say cliché?" Shinn attempted to walk past the man, but his arm shot out, blocking Shinn's path.

"Name rank and serial number," the guard demanded again.

"What is your probl..." Shinn started, but was cut off as Kira grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the guard.

"Name: Kira Yamato, Rank: Captain of the Chairman's bodyguard, Serial number: Uh, I don't have one," Kira replied, looking at the guard.

"What?" Shinn exclaimed. "Oh, ok. Name: Shinn Asuka, Rank: Red-Coat, Serial Number: What he said," Shinn pointed at Kira. The guard stepped back.

"Does not compute," The guard stated, looking between the Kira and Shinn.

"Eh?" Shinn looked in confusion at the guard and Kira frowned.

"Does not compute," the guard repeated. "What is your serial number?"

Shinn sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, let's play it your way. Serial number: 3671985" he grinned.

"Number 3671985 not assigned. Please correct," the guard replied.

"Strange," Kira murmured.

"Unbelievable," Shinn muttered. "Fine, how about number 3."

"Number 3. Access denied. Serial Number Assigned to Yzak Jewel," the security guard responded. Shinn sighed, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Well, if you have all that information in your head, why don't you just tell us our serial numbers?" Kira asked, stepping forward.

"Searching database...Kira Yamato...unassigned...Shinn Asuka...unassigned," the man's expression went blank and then he prattled off the answers.

"Well, how are we supposed to tell you if we're not assigned numbers?" Kira asked calmly.

"Does not compute..." suddenly everyone in the terminal froze.

"What the?" Shinn exclaimed, looking around in surprise. Everyone, from the passengers to the staff, was perfectly still as if they were frozen. Kira walked towards the security guard and peered closely at his face. With a startled oath, Kira leapt back and Shinn's head whipped around.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. Kira didn't reply, merely pointing towards the man's face. Shinn walked towards the man. Before he could see what Kira had seen, the room erupted with movement, everyone continuing as if nothing happened, and Shinn hurriedly back peddled.

"Did you see it?" Kira asked.

"See what?" Shinn demanded. Kira shook his head and turned to the, now active, security guard. The guard turned to Kira.

"Kira Yamato, identity confirmed, authorization granted." The man stepped out of Kira's way, allowing him to leave the terminal. Then the man turned to Shinn.

"Shinn Asuka, identity confirmed, temporary authorization granted."

"Temporary!" Shinn exclaimed, but before he could complain any more, Kira grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

Once outside, Shinn rounded on Kira.

"Why, do I only have 'temporary authorization'?"

"I don't know, but we have other things to worry about," Kira replied. "I have no idea what's going on, but I'm going to find out."

Kira strode towards a cab (actually, it's one of those rental car thingies that they use all the time, don't know what they're called) and dumped his luggage in the back. Shinn followed suit.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"First," Kira began, climbing into the driver's seat, "I'm going home, and then I'll contact Lacus from there. She should be able to shed some light on what's going on." Shinn climbed into the car and Kira typed in the desired address in the automatic location system. Suddenly a message popped onto the screen and a robotic voice said,

"Please state serial number,"

"Oh no," Shinn sighed, slapping his forehead. Kira frowned thoughtfully.

"Kira Yamato," he ventured, looking hopefully at the control.

"Access granted. Location Set: Plant Council Chambers."

"Wait, what?" Kira exclaimed, trying to change the location.

"I thought you said we were going to your house first," Shinn said.

"That's what I set," Kira replied, "but it's changed it, and I can't change it back."

"Location set: Plant Council Chambers," the controls intoned.

"Well, I don't particularly want to go there straight away. We're only supposed to report in tomorrow, so I'm going to get out here," Shinn informed Kira. He turned to open his door. "Uh, please stop."

"I can't," Kira snapped, still typing. "The controls aren't responding."

"Location set: Plant Council Chambers."

"You're kidding, right?" Shinn groaned.

"No.'

"Well, I guess we're going to the council chambers then," Shinn sighed.

"Location set: Plant Council Chambers."

"Aargh," Kira growled, slumping back in his seat.

"Do you know what that sounds like?" Shinn suddenly asked.

"No. What?"

"That's the way the security guard was talking. All robotic and stuff," he replied. Kira sat bolt upright in his chair.

"Did you see his eyes?" Kira demanded.

"What?" Shinn asked.

"His eyes. When everyone froze, I looked closely at his face and it seemed as if numbers or codes or something were running across his eyes," Kira explained.

"Are you serious?" Shinn laughed, raising an eyebrow, "I think you're taking things too seriously and your mind's playing tricks on you."

"Maybe," Kira murmured.

"I mean, what else could explain it. Unless, everyone in the Plants has been replaced with alien clones," Shinn said, wiggling his fingers mysteriously at Kira. Kira's eyes widen in shock.

"Do you think…"

"I was joking Kira, geez, relax," Shinn exclaimed.

"Oh, right. I'm just being silly," Kira sighed, leaning back and looking out the window as they sped towards the council chambers.

"Yes, you are. Just relax. We'll be at the council chambers soon. They'll know what's going on," Shinn said, "and it won't be anything stupid like alien clones."

But they had no idea how close Shinn really was.

There you have it, the beginning of their epic adventure. It gets funnier. Trust me.

WolfGirl


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Or as the people at my school like to say, 'I don't own nothing.' When will they learn the double negative rule? (No offense to anyone who does this, but it's really wrong)

Warning: This fic may contain creepy coordinators, an evil plot and a terrified Kira and Shinn. You have been warned.

_**Chapter **_

Kira and Shinn straightened in their seats as they neared the Plants Council Chamber. The gates opened automatically and they drove straight up to the main entrance. Climbing out the car, Shinn sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kira demanded.

"Even the people here are wearing those hats," Shinn grumbled, "and half of them are wearing them with their military uniforms."

"Does it really matter?" Kira demanded.

"Yes, it does. We're the only ones without them." Shinn snapped. The two climbed the stairs to the main entrance and entered the building. They stared in amazement at the room they'd just entered as everyone went about their business in complete silence. Everyone was working quietly and orderly. Frowning, Kira headed for the front desk. Suddenly Shinn grabbed Kira's arm.

"What?" Kira demanded.  
"Their hats," Shinn said, "they're made to look like Haros." Kira looked carefully at the next person who walked passed. Shinn was right. They looked just like Haros. How weird.

"They really like your girlfriend," Shinn laughed shaking his head and continuing towards the front desk. Kira frowned and followed.

"Hello, welcome to the Plants council building, please state your name, serial number and business," the girl behind the desk greeted them. Shinn blinked in surprise. The girl knew him. She'd spoken to him plenty of times before and she should at least have recognized Kira.

"Uh, Shinn Asuka and Kira Yamato, we're here to see Chairman Lacus Clyne," Shinn replied uncertainly.

"Kira Yamato, authorization granted. Shinn Asuka, temporary authorization granted," the girl responded. Shinn scowled. "Miss Clyne is expecting you in her office," the girl continued. Kira thanked her and headed towards the elevator, dragging a muttering Shinn behind him. Once in the elevator the two waited to reach the right floor.

"I can't understand why I only have temporary authorization," Shinn complained.

"Would you just drop it Shinn?" Kira demanded as the elevator stopped. Shinn rolled his eyes and followed Kira from the lift. The two walked down the corridor and through the end set of doors. They were standing in Lacus' Personal Assistant Meyrin Hawke's office. Walking towards the door between Meyrin's office and Lacus' he smiled and nodded at Meyrin. Reaching for the door, Kira waited for it to open the door, only to find it wouldn't budge.

"Uh, Meyrin? Could you open the door?" Kira asked in confusion, turning to Meyrin, only to see her watching him.

"Please state your name and serial number," Meyrin said seriously. Kira and Shinn laughed.

"Very funny Meyrin, now come on and open the door," Kira smiled. Meyrin continued to stare blankly at Kira. Kira frowned.

"Kira Yamato, don't have serial number," he sighed.

"Kira Yamato, authorization granted," Meyrin replied, turning to look at Shinn.

"Aah, great," Shinn muttered. "Shinn Asuka, ditto on the no number."

"Shinn Asuka, temporary authorization granted," Meyrin said, turning back to face straight forward.

"You enjoyed saying that didn't you?" Shinn snapped, stalking towards the now open door. Kira raised a questioning eyebrow and turned to enter Lacus' office.

"Kira!" Lacus smiled, standing up and rushing forward to give him a hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Hey Lacus, I'm glad to be home," Kira replied, smiling at the pink haired girl in his arms. Shinn snorted loudly from behind Kira. Lacus turned to him.

"Shinn, I'm glad to see you're back safe too," she smiled.

"Thank you Chairman," Shinn replied. Lacus laughed.

"Why don't you two take a seat?" she asked, returning to her chair at her desk. Shinn and Kira sat down. It was time to get to the bottom of things.

"Lacus, something weird is going on," Kira began.

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked, looking worried.

"People are acting weird, like Meyrin for example, they keep saying things like 'Please state your serial number,' and…" Kira started to explain but was stopped when Lacus started to laugh.

"Oh that, I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to tell you. It's the new system I set up. Everyone in the Plants has been assigned a number and it's used to verify and access everything in the Plants. I'm hoping it will help organize things and help prevent things like rebels and terrorists," Lacus explained smiling.

"Wow, you set that up fast," Shinn exclaimed.

"I know! It's great isn't it? I guess people are just acting a bit strange because they're not used to it yet," she added this last bit to Kira who looked unsure.

"I suppose," he murmured. Lacus smiled.

"Wait! If everyone's got numbers, what about us?" Shinn demanded.

"Well, I saved you a special number didn't I?" Lacus replied.

"You did?" Shinn exclaimed. Lacus nodded. "What number is it?"

"Number 1"

"He gets number one? What about me?" Kira demanded, looking hurt.

"Number 1! Brilliant!" Shinn yelled at the same time. They turned to frown at each other.

"Don't be silly Kira; you don't need a number," Lacus explained. The two guys turned to look at her in confusion.

"Why not?" Kira asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend, I mean, I don't have a number," Lacus explained.

"But won't that mess up your system?" Kira demanded.

"Of course not," Lacus laughed, taking Kira's hand. "Your and my names work the same way as a number would."

"Oh, so that's why Kira got authorization and I only got temporary," Shinn said.

"Exactly." Lacus nodded looking seriously at Kira.

"Oh, ok," Kira smiled. "If it's ok with the system, it's fine with me." Lacus smiled and turned to Shinn.

"So you're happy with being number 1?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess, there's only one number cooler then number 1," Shinn shrugged thoughtfully. Lacus and Kira frowned.

"There is? Which one?" Kira asked. Shinn looked at him like he was a retard.

"Number 2, of course."

"Number…2?" Kira said in confusion.

"Yeah. Who got number two anyway?" Shinn suddenly asked Lacus.

"Um, Meyrin," Lacus stuttered in surprise.

"Ah man, typical," Shinn sighed, "oh well, I guess number 1 is fine."

"Ok then," Lacus said, typing something into her computer. Mr. Pink bounced happily around the room. "Well, it's now been entered into the system. Shinn Asuka is officially number 1."

"That's cool," Shinn grinned.

"Shinn, now that you have been assigned a number please go to the first room on the right outside my office, there someone will come and explain the system fully to you," Lacus said.

"Oh, fun," Shinn sighed, standing up. "Well, see you later," he said to Kira. "Chairman," he saluted to Lacus before leaving.

Shinn left Lacus' and then Meyrin's offices. Meyrin paid no attention to him as he left, engrossed in her work. Reaching the room, Shinn wandered in and flopped down in the only chair in the room. This was going to be terribly boring. Not that he was probably going to listen though. Soon the door opened again and a young woman with short magenta hair walked in.

"Luna!" Shinn grinned, standing up.

"Please take your seat," Luna said, walking to stand in front of Shinn's chair.

"Okay…" Shinn sank back into his seat.

"I'm here to explain to you the Human…," Luna began explaining, not that it was worthwhile as Shinn's eyes had already glazed over.

Lacus pushed a button on her computer and a screen on the wall flicked on showing Shinn sitting in a room.

"Just making sure Shinn found the room okay," Lacus explained to Kira as he looked questioningly at the screen. The door to the room opened and Luna walked in.

"Luna. Is she going to explain it to Shinn?" Kira asked. Lacus nodded, turning the screen off. "Oh, that reminds me, I wanted to ask you about the weird hats everyone is wearing," Kira said.

"Those? Those are part of my new Human Automotive Response Operation System silly," Lacus replied.

"What?"

"My new system. Each one's assigned to a number," Lacus explained. Kira stared straight ahead. Human Automotive Response Operation System. H.A.R.O.S. everything clicked into place. Kira jumped up.

"Is something wrong?" Lacus asked demanded, her eyes narrowing. Mr. Pink stopped bouncing around and rolled slowly towards her.

"No," Kira quickly assured her, smiling sweetly. "I just kind of have to go to the men's room, can I be excused?" he added, scratching his head and shuffling his feet.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry," Lacus exclaimed, "please, you're excused." Mr. Pink began to bounce around the room saying "No problem, no problem."

"Thank you Chairman," Kira grinned, leaving the room. He heard Lacus laugh as the door closed behind him.

Lacus laughed as Kira hurried from the room. The doors closed behind him and she held out her hands for Mr. Pink who bounced into them. Swiveling her chair around, Lacus stared out the large windows behind her desk. From here she had a beautiful view. She smirked. She had a beautiful view and everything she could see, she controlled. Then she laughed, a cold humorless laugh, her sight maybe limited to what she could see from the window, but her control was not. She controlled the entire Plants. Every choice, every decision, everything and everyone and it was all thanks to her H.A.R.O System.

*Gasp!* The plot thickens. Well, here's my second chapter. Hope you liked it. There are probably some spelling or grammar errors. I didn't get this checked like I normally do. Maybe I should get a beta...oh well, never mind. As long as you can read it that's all that matters.

See you next chapter

All will be explained. I think.

WolfGirl


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here it is, finally. Not that it matters. I don't think very many people are reading this. Oh well.

To GS4ever (and anyone else who thought this), yes, Lacus may seem OC but I need her like that for my story to work, you'll find out why she's like that soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Chapter #**

Kira grinned like an idiot as he left the room. As soon as the doors to Lacus' office closed he turned and walked as quickly as he could out of Meyrin's office, not wanting to draw attention to himself by running. He didn't know how aware people were. Leaving Meyrin's office, he hurried down the passage to the room where Shinn was. As he neared the door, he saw a person walking down the corridor toward him. Panicking, Kira looked for an escape route until he realized he recognized the figure approaching.

"Dearke!" he exclaimed, hurrying forward. Dearke froze. "You've got to listen to me. That Haro on your head. I think it might be controlling you, you've got to take it off!" Kira explained, desperately needing to tell some one his theory. (And secretly hoping that they would laugh at the ridiculous idea and everything would turn out ok.) Dearke remained where he was, acting almost like he hadn't heard Kira. "Oh my word, I was right," Kira moaned to himself, "there's only one thing to do." With that, Kira lunged at Dearke in an attempted to remove the Haro from his head. Suddenly Dearke sprang to action.

"Self Defense Mode, activate. Protect H.A.R.O unit," Dearke announced, swinging around and punching Kira in the stomach.

"Oh, that was a cheap shot," Kira mumbled, backing away from Dearke and clutching his stomach. Dearke watched him retreat.

"Threat assessment…Threat neutralized." Dearke intoned. Kira scowled and yanked the door open to the room Shinn was in.

"So much for that idea," he muttered, closing the door behind him.

Shinn stared blankly at the wall, while Luna explained Lacus' new system. He didn't care about pointless details. Suddenly he became aware Luna wasn't talking anymore. He hurriedly sat up straight and looked at her. She stared back, obviously expecting an answer of some sort. Shinn blinked up at her.

"Uhh…Please repeat the question." Luna continued to stare at him.

"Do you understand the terms?"

"Oh yeah, totally," Shinn shrugged. Luna nodded, seeming to find that an acceptable answer and turned to retrieve something from a table by the door. Shinn slumped in his chair. He didn't know what Luna's problem was. She was acting so stuffy. He'd just got back and she didn't even look pleased to see him. He frowned at her as she came to stand in front of him again. She was holding a rectangular box in the hands. "What?" he demanded. With out replying, she lifted the box's lid and Shinn leaned forward to see what was in it.

Staring up at him, from inside the box, was a navy blue haro…with a mustache? Shinn leant back and raised an eyebrow at Luna.

"Put it on," she instructed.

"Um…it's fine," Shinn replied, instantly changing his mind about wanting to be in on the new fashion trend.

"Put the Haro on," Luna insisted, stepping towards him. Shinn stood and moved so that the chair was between him and Luna.

"Luna, I really appreciate you getting this for me, but I think this is one fashion trend I won't be following," Shinn explained. Luna's brow furrowed slightly, but before she could say anything, the door opened and Kira stalked into the room.

Kira turned to be greeted by the site of Luna holding a haro out towards Shinn. "No!" he exclaimed, rushing forward and knocking the box from Luna's hands. The box sailed from her hands and collided with the wall. Shinn turned to stare at Kira.

"Kira, I know that hat was ugly, but you don't need to over react." Kira facepalmed and then hurriedly explained to Shinn what he'd discovered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Shinn snorted, but as he said this he wearily watched as Luna picked up the box from the floor.

"I'm serious Shinn, think about everything that's happened today, the way people have reacted, what they've said." Shinn's eyes widened.

"That means…they want us to join them!" Shinn gulped. Kira nodded.

"Place the Haro on your head." Both men turned to find Luna before them, holding out the box once again.

"Aaah!" Both of them screamed (in a very manly manner) and sprinted for the door. Yanking it open, they both dived for the corridor, slamming the door behind them.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Kira began to mutter, pacing back and forth.

"I know what we've got to do," Shinn exclaimed, "We've got to get out of here!" Kira seemed not to hear him.

"Maybe I can talk to Lacus, get her to fix this," he muttered to himself.

"Are you crazy?" Shinn bellowed, grabbing the front of Kira's shirt, "She's the one behind this! We've got to stop her!" Kira looked reluctantly down at his feet.

"But…I…she…" he started to mumble.

"She nothing," Shinn snapped. "We've got to get out of here. Now!" and with that he grabbed Kira's arm and dragged him off.

Lacus sat twiddling with her soft pink hair. "What could possibly be taking Kira so long," she pondered to herself. Idly, she flicked on one of the screens on the wall and switched to view the room Shinn was in. The sight that met her eyes was not what she wanted to see. Standing in the middle of the room, with a confused expression on her face, was Luna. She was still holding the box. The Haro was still in the box. Hurriedly she flicked to the camera in the hall outside, just in time to see Shinn grab the front of Kira's shirt. Quickly she turned the sound on, just in time to hear him say,

'She's the one behind this! We've got to stop her!'

Lacus scowled. This way not part of her plan. She kept watching the screen and was pleased to see Kira didn't seem so sure. She smiled. He would never suspect her. Shinn must have been concentrating more then she'd anticipated during Luna's speech and told Kira what was going on. Lacus watched as Shinn dragged Kira off. So he thought he could stop her, did he? Well, there was only one thing to do about that. Leaning forward, she spoke into a device that linked all the Haros. She pushed a few buttons. She only needed to talk to the 'people' on the Zaft base. Those two wouldn't be able to get off of the base.

"Attention all Zaft units. Initiate base lock down. Capture and detain the one assigned to Haro 1 by any means necessary…"

Really short chapter I know, but Kim asked me to update and I figured if someone is actually reading this I'd post it as soon as possible. I've been really busy at school so I haven't really been writing, but I will try and get back to it as soon as possible. That's if anyone actually cares.

WolfGirl


	4. Chapter 4

I found this already half-written and decided to finish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny.

"_Attention all Zaft units. Initiate base lock down. Capture and detain the one assigned to Haro 1 by any means necessary. Stop anyone attempting to use that code number. Also capture Kira Yamato. Do not harm him in any way." _

The people in the Zaft base stopped what they were doing as their H.A.R.O. units processed the radio message they had received from their leader. The people on security duty initiated base lock-down; the admin workers secured their offices and the soldiers on duty began to patrol the corridors. The enemy would be found. The H.A.R.O.s could not fail.

Shinn paced back and forth in the small, closet like, storeroom they had appropriated as their hide-out. It was only a matter of time before they were found. Kira sat on the floor in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. As Shinn stalked past for the fifth time, he couldn't take it anymore.

"How can you be so relaxed!" he hissed quietly at Kira.

"You think I'm relaxed?" Kira demanded incredulously, his voice an angry whisper. "How could I possibly be relaxed? My girlfriend has taken control of this colony and, for all we know, the entire Plants!"

"But, you're just sitting there…like a great blob!" Shinn snapped.

"Just because I don't pace back and forth like a psychotic caged animal, it doesn't mean I'm not trying to figure out a way to fix this," Kira retorted coldly.

"Who you calling psychotic!" Shinn exploded.

"Shinn, just shut up okay? I don't have time to argue with you right…" Kira stopped as they heard footsteps approaching. "Hide!"

"Where?" Shinn demanded looking around frantically. Getting no reply, he turned back to Kira, only to find him climbing from a pile of boxes onto a (conveniently placed) ledge above the door. "What about me?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kira shrugged, "just hurry up!" Finding no better option, Shinn dived inside an empty box. Barely fitting, he pulled the box closed behind him, hoping desperately that whoever was coming 1) wouldn't search too thoroughly because he would be caught and 2) that they would hurry up before he suffocated to death!

The two listened and the approaching footsteps stopped. There was some sort of discussion outside the room and someone/s walked away. The door slid open ominously and Kira desperately prayed there were only one or two people coming in. A figure walked into the room and the door slid shut behind him, cutting off the light from the hallway. The figure reached for the light switch just as Kira leapt from his hiding place, landing heavily on the unsuspecting man's shoulders. They collapsed beneath the force of Kira's landing, crumpling into a heap on the floor. His head struck the floor hard and Kira heard a clearly audible crack. Wincing, Kira hurriedly lifted the now unconscious man's head, wanting to disable the Haro (before it sent some sort of signal to Lacus), only to discover that it was the Haro that had cracked. There was a thin, barely visible crack running along the top of it and its eyes seemed almost blank. It didn't appear to be working. Kira sighed with relief.

"Shinn, it's safe. You can come out now." His only reply was a muffled curse. Kira turned and looked at the box Shinn was crammed into. "You're stuck, aren't you?" Kira asked. There was an embarrassed silence. Then Kira heard a barely audible "yes". Sighing, Kira stood and strode over to the box. He pulled it open and yanked the younger man forcibly out.

"Thanks," Shinn muttered grumpily.

"No problem. Now come on, we don't have much time. Turn on the light. I want to see just who this is," Kira walked back towards the comatose figure and knelt next to it. Shinn stalked over to the light switch and flicked the lights on. Kira gasped.

"What?" Shinn demanded, hurrying over. Shinn gasped too. The two men stared down at Yzak. "Oh it's cool. I never really liked him that much anyway," Shinn shrugged, "but what do we do now?"

"I'm thinking," Kira snapped.

"Well, what have you thought up so far?" Shinn snapped back. Kira frowned.

"Well…First we need to get out of here…"

"Brilliant Captain Obvious," Shinn rolled his eyes.

"You asked, now just shut up and listen. So, I figured the quickest escape route would be to get to our gundams, considering they're in this compound…" Shinn looked like he was about to interrupt again but a sharp look from Kira, silenced him. "Obviously this presents a problem. We're never going to get there with them crawling all over the place looking for us," Kira explained.

"That's all you've got?" Shinn demanded. Kira glared at him.

"I don't see you coming up with anything," he replied. They both fell silent. Kira's eyes came to rest on the unconscious form of Yzak. His eyes widened. "Of course!" he murmured.

"What?" Shinn asked.

"We won't get anywhere with them looking for us. But what if we don't look like us?" Kira said.

"I don't follow…"

"What if one of us pretends to be Yzak? They'd never suspect a thing." Kira explained.

"Kira," Shinn began, speaking in a voice one would usually use when talking to the mentally challenged, "there are a few differences between Yzak and the two of us." Kira rolled his eyes.

"I never would have guessed," he replied.

"Well, how do you propose to overcome those?" Shinn asked.

"Well, if I pretend to be him, my uniform is really similar, I highly doubt anyone _here_ will notice."

"And what are you going to do about 1) the lack of a haro and 2) your _hair,_" Shinn demanded, staring pointedly at Kira's brown hair.

"Well, 1) we have a haro right here, it kind of broke a little so it comes off easily and 2) ta daa," Kira flourished extravagantly at a mop. Shinn blinked.

"You're joking right? No way that would work!" he exploded. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

A few minutes later, Shinn stared in amazement at Yzak standing in front of him.

"Unbelievable," he muttered.

"I know," Kira grinned, "now we're getting somewhere."

"What are we going to do with him?" Shinn asked, jerking a thumb at Yzak.

"Simple, dump him in the box you were stuck in…just make sure he can breathe," Kira added, heading for the door. Shinn grunted as he lifted Yzak and carried him to the box. Dropping the man unceremoniously into it (making sure he wasn't face down), Shinn turned back to Kira who was peering cautiously out the door.

"Um, now you're all dressed up and everything. How is that supposed to help me?"

"Well, I can go on ahead, make sure everything is safe, open the hanger doors using Yzak's Haro number." Kira explained.

"How do you know his Haro number?" Shinn asked. Kira stared at him.

"Don't you ever pay attention Shinn? The security guard at the port told us, remember?" Kira replied. Shinn's eyes widened.

"Oh, right. I remember."

Through stealth, deception and surprising acting skill, the two managed to make their way towards their gundams, without even having to use Yzak's haro number.

"There it is," Kira murmured, peering around a corner at the doors to the hanger.

"We're so close," Shinn added.

"Hmm. I'm just worried that there's no one guarding the hanger." Kira replied. Shinn snorted.

"I don't think they thought we'd make it all the way here. Which was only thanks to your...disguise."

"I guess," he muttered. The two carefully made their way towards the door. Reaching the door, Kira pressed the door control system.

"Yzak Jewel, no. 3," Kira announced. The doors slid open but to the men's horror a loud siren began to blare. With horrified expressions, the two hurried through the doors.

Lacus frowned in frustration. There had to be some sort of error. According to her computer, Haro three, Yzak Jewel, was no longer sending remote signals. There were only two possible explanations. Either it had stopped due to some inconceivable programming or production error, which was a pretty dire situation as Yzak would gain control of his own mind/body in that case; or someone had tampered with his Haro unit somehow, which was an even more threatening situation. Immediately she made an adjustment in the facilities security system. Anyone trying to use Yzak's name or number would now alert the facility and the nearest units would rush to intercept. She hoped all they would find was a confused Yzak. She leant back in her chair and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity a warning flashed on the security system and a siren began to blare. Someone was tying to access the main hanger. She flicked to the security camera outside the door and was surprise to see what looked like Yzak (still wearing his Haro) hurrying Shinn inside. She slammed her fist down on the desk. He must have got to Yzak some how. She had not expected him to get this far and where was her Kira? She flicked to the cameras inside the hanger and brought them up onto the multiple screens against the wall. Her blue eyes narrowed.

Kira all but shoved Shinn through the doors as he heard heavy feet pounding towards them. He hurriedly closed the doors as Shinn pushed some heavy equipment towards him. He rushed to help Shinn and the managed to bar the doors, but it wouldn't hold long. Shinn sprinted for his Gundam, while Kira detached the wires and constraints he could from their mobile suits. Shinn watched in horror as the doors began to give, quickly clambering into his gundam and powering it up. Kira sighed in relieve as he saw the Destiny turn towards the now almost completely unblocked door. The last few shafts and wires snapped and broke away from the Destiny as it started towards the men forcing their way through the door. They seemed uncertain how to respond to this looming threat for a minute or two, then they turned and beat a hasty retreat shutting the doors behind themselves. Shinn smirked and turned his suit in time to see Kira powering up the Strike-Freedom. The Strike nodded towards the large exterior doors that were all that stood between the boys and freedom from this hellhole and the Destiny nodded back. Shinn guessed Kira wanted radio silence while they were so close to Lacus' base. They would find a safe communication frequency later. The two blasted their way out the doors and Shinn thanked all that was sane in the world that their hanger had immediate access to space and they hadn't had to bust out of the Plant Colony they were on. The two blasted off into space, leaving the now practically ruined hanger behind them.

Lacus leaned forward as she watched them bar the doors and as Yzak began to free Shinn's Gundam. She almost leapt to her feet as she realised in horror that Yzak was also releasing Kira's gundam. It didn't make sense. His was right there. She urged her minions to break through the doors faster. She had to stop this! But it was too late. By the time her Haro units broke through, Shinn's gundam was armed and heading towards them. She frowned. A moral dilemma. Should she try and stop them and risk the loss of some lives or should she save her minions for when resistance seems unlikely? It didn't take long to decide. She watched as her men fell back and hastily shut the doors behind them. If she knew Shinn, and she did, she knew what he was likely to do. Lacus watched as they destroyed the doors and took off, her cool calculating stare not betraying a hint of anger. This presented a problem. She would have to move her plans forward, to this very evening in fact. There were just two things she had to figure out first. One: What had caused Yzak's Haro to malfunction. Two: Where was Kira?

Her questions were answered shortly. No. 2, Meyrin, informed her No. 4, Dearke, had a message and he was admitted to her office.

"Chairman, on a second sweep of the base, we located one Yzak Jewel, host to No. 3, in a store room. He was unconscious and his H.A.R.O. unit missing," Dearke announced upon entering.

"What?" Lacus demanded. Her voice laced with icy shards. Dearke stared back, unflinching. "That's…not…possible," she said, her voice clipped and curt, clearly trying to control her anger.

"It is him Chairman. What do you wish us to do with him?"

"Fit him with another unit. Assign that unit to number three and override the old protocol. You're dismissed," Lacus replied. She didn't watch him leave, her attention was focused on the screen before her. She pulled up the security footage of the hanger, found a perfect shot and zoomed in on 'Yzak's' face. She sighed and rested her head in her hand. It all made sense now. That explained the Strike-Freedom. How could she not have realised it was a mop? She shook her head. She didn't have time for this. Now that she'd solved those two mysteries she had a plan to put into action. 

Done. Just to let you know I don't watch GS/D for the mechas and stuff so if I gave the wrong names to a gundam or something I'm sorry. And the end of this chapter was kind of more serious I'm afraid. I wasn't in the best mood when I wrote it. Sorry. But the beginning's kind of funny and I think that makes up for it.

Ciao

WolfGirl.


End file.
